


While Home Alone

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Dean, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Dean Winchester, Fingering, Knotting, Multiple Orgasms, Name Calling, Other, Rough Sex, Vibrator, Voyeur Castiel, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna is home alone while Castiel is away for work and when she's trying to get herself off she sees that Castiel's dog is more than interested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While Home Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Always Female Dean AKA Deanna fic.
> 
> Written for a prompt.

She had all the toys she could possibly need but it just wasn’t enough. Deanna sighed out and stilled her fingers as she slowly sat up in bed. Green eyes slid closed and she sighed out a breath. She wanted Castiel back but he wasn’t due home until tomorrow or the day after and she was so horny.

A low growl of frustration escaped her until she heard a sound. There a few feet inside their bedroom was Castiel’s dog. It took her a few seconds of staring at it before she noticed his cock was poking out of his sheath. “ _Oh_.” Her lips parted and she squirmed slightly on the sheets.

It was wrong.

It was so very, very _wrong_ but looking at him and the toys she really wanted to try it. There were people out there who had been fucked by dogs. There were people out there who loved being fucked by dogs. She flicked her eyes over to the lube and thought about best way for King to fuck her.

Her tongue darted across her lips and Deanna shifted herself after getting some lube. She pressed her fingers against her hole and started to slowly work herself open. There were only a few times she had let Castiel fuck her ass but right now the thought of the dog having her in the same way was causing her body to respond.

Arousal was a heady thing as Deanna carefully opened herself up and then used one of the dildos to make sure she was open enough that a dog of King’s size wouldn’t damage her.

When Deanna thought she was ready she positioned herself in the center of the bed, legs drawn up under her and ass raised up in offering, before calling King to her practically vibrating with nervous excitement.

“Come on boy. Come on, King.” Her voice was coaxing but the dog didn’t waste time leaping up on the bed.

She felt the bed dip with his weight and hot breath against her as he lapped at her hole. That long wet tongue swiped across where she was holding herself open and then it brushed further under to lick at her cunt causing her to jerk with a gasp.

“Come on.” Deanna moved a hand to pat her lower back before holding herself open once more. It wasn’t long before a warm fury weight was on top of her and she could feel King jerking his hips forward towards her hole.

The dark head of his cock kept brushing against her ass but missing until finally King caught the tip of his cock on her hole. Nails dug into her sides as the dog slammed inside and huffed out a hot breath as he started to rabbit fuck forward into her at a greedy pace.

It hurt. Her ass felt split open and the thick length of King’s cock shoved inside burned as it stretched her open.

“Oh  _fuck_!” she blindly reached for one of her vibrators, knowing exactly how she wanted to get off, as King roughly pumped his cock inside her ass with a single-minded kind of pace that stole her breath. He was splitting her open, cock dragging against her lube slick insides, as she turned the toy on and maneuvered it as best she could to press against herself.

Feeling the vibrations against her clit had a sob punching out of her parted lips and her ass clenched tightly around the King’s thick cock as her breathing hitched.

The sensation of King’s fur against her back, his cock moving inside her roughly and the toy on her sensitive clit had an orgasm crashing through her rapidly. It stole her breath and Deanna almost collapsed on the sheets but she was greedy and didn’t want just one. She never wanted just wanted one orgasm.

She was so lost in it, lost on the feeling of King’s knot popping in and out of her, as she pressed her toy against her clit that she didn’t hear Castiel coming into the room. Deanna also didn’t realize that her boyfriend started recording her being fucked by his dog as he jerked his cock with one hand shoved in his pants.

“Fuck your bitch, King.” He spoke roughly and the voice almost had Deanna dropping her vibrator. “Such a good boy. You know how to fuck a horny bitch right, don’t you?” his hand moved quicker as he shifted on his feet and his shoe brushed the discarded lube packet. “She’s so tight around you, isn’t she? Loud and moaning for you to knot her up.”

Deanna felt King rutting against her ass as his knot caught inside her, pressing against her ass and spreading her impossibly wide, as she orgasmed again and this time it was sobbed out against the sheets as her toy fell from her shaking hands.

Her body gave out as she fell on the sheets while King turned them around so they were ass to ass. The dog’s cock jerked inside her and spilled his seed in her ass while she panted in the sheets. Deanna’s cheeks were flushed and her body thrummed with pleasure as she watched Castiel.

The combination of humiliation and pleasure from her orgasm had her shoving her face against the mattress, eyes adverted from her boyfriend, while the whole time King continued to spill his release into her aching ass.

Across the room Castiel’s breathing was picking up, his mouth dropped open, as he jerked himself to his own orgasm. Reluctantly Deanna glanced over and took in Castiel.

The sight of him getting off on what had just happened, her getting fucked by _his_ _dog_ , had Deanna flushing darker. She went to open her mouth to say something but King tried to move and the knot tugged on her pulling out a whimper.

It hurt having the large ball of his knot pulling on her stretched out rim but it was firmly locked inside her and wasn’t coming out any time soon.

“No boy.” Castiel wiped his hand off as he walked forward still holding the camera to focus on the sight, “Don’t hurt her. You want to be a good stud and not hurt your pretty bitch. She presented her ass for you after all. I know you’ll want to fuck and breed her up again so you’ve got to be careful.” He watched King’s tongue lull out and then looked at Deanna, “Besides I don’t want her hurting when it’s my turn to fuck her.”

He waited out his dog’s knot, giving King a treat for being such a good boy, before coming back and staring down at his beautiful girlfriend.

“Who knew you were so  _naughty_.” The wicked glint in his blue eyes had Deanna flushing and shifting slightly in arousal as Castiel pressed his lips to hers in a possessive kiss. He broke it and offered her a filthy grin, “I would love to see several _breeding sessions_ with King and you very, very soon.”

Deanna’s mouth dropped open in surprise as Castiel reached back, fingering her sloppy gaping hole, as a whimper escaped. “Cas…”

“Don’t worry. I saw how much you enjoyed having a stud fucking and knotting you. I wouldn’t dream of taking such a thing from you, Dee.”

His fingers teased her as his mouth moved to suck a mark on her neck and her thighs trembled. “Please, Cas, please.” She rocked against his leg where he’d pulled her up and her ass clenched around his long fingers.

“I’ll take good care of you, baby. Both of us will. King will be more than happy to take care of you when I can’t.”

Her cheeks flushed, a low burn of humiliation at the act filling her, as Castiel continued to watch her with lust dark eyes. Out of the corner of her eye she could see King on the floor watching them and her ass tightened down at the memory of that dog being buried inside her hole only moments ago.

"I'm very appreciative of King slicking the way for me," he twisted his fingers inside her ass causing Deanna to whimper brokenly, "I'll admit it's been a waste not to use  _all_ of those lovely holes of yours and you're already stretched so nicely for me." Castiel continued to finger-fuck her ass, teasing her sensitive rim, while he nipped at her exposed neck. "I'm sure King wouldn't mind getting to use more than one of those holes as well." she came with a sob, sagging against her boyfriend, as her body shuddered and her cheeks flushed darkly.


End file.
